Robert Louis Stevenson
|Nombre de nacimiento = Robert Lewis Balfour Stevenson |Fecha de nacimiento = 13 de noviembre de 1850 |Lugar de nacimiento = 75px Edimburgo, Escocia |Fecha de fallecimiento = 3 de diciembre de 1894 |Lugar de fallecimiento = 75px Vailima, cerca de Apia, Samoa }} Robert Louis Stevenson (nacido como Robert Lewis Balfour Stevenson) fue un novelista, poeta y ensayista escocés. Nació el 13 de noviembre de 1850 en Edimburgo (Escocia) y falleció el 3 de diciembre de 1894 en Vailima, cerca de Apia (Samoa). Hijo de familia burguesa llevó una vida feliz en su niñez pero producto de la precaria salud de su mamá no cursó estudios. En su adolescencia acompañó a su padre en diversos viajes y logró ingresar a la Universidad de Edimburgo como estudiante de ingeniería náutica. Su padre era ingeniero y por esa razón se cree siguió sus pasos no por motivación propia. Abandonó los estudios de ingeniería para en 1975 comenzar estudios de abogacía. Sufrió de tuberculosis y comenzó a viajar por el continente europeo donde en 1876 conoce a Fanny Osbourne, norteamericana separada de su marido y con hijos a cargo que forma familia con Stevenson en Grez (Francia). Con su padre fallecido se va con su familia a Samoa donde lleva una vida tranquila junto a los aborígenes que le tienen mucho respeto gracias a las historias que contaba. La novela naturalista lo tuvo como uno de sus principales exponentes, es ahí donde expone todo su esplendor para narrar historias de la vida cotidiana de forma amena a los lectores más pequeños. Murió en 1984 de un ataque cerebral, el año anterior a su muerte había escrito una carta en donde explicaba que hacía 14 años que no tenía un solo día efectivo de salud. Obras: Novelas right|thumb|200px * La isla del tesoro (1883). * La flecha negra (1883). * Prince Otto (1885). * El extraño caso del Dr Jekyll y Mr Hyde (1886). * Secuestrado (1886). * El señor de Ballantrae (1888). * The Wrong Box (1889); con Lloyd Osbourne. * The Wrecker (1892); con Lloyd Osbourne. * Catriona (1893), también conocida como David Balfour; continuación de Secuestrado. * ''La isla de la aventura (1894); con Lloyd Osbourne. * Weir of Hermiston (1896), inconclusa. * St. Ives: being the Adventures of a French Prisoner in England (1897), inconclusa, completada por Arthur Quiller-Couch. * En los mares del Sur. Relato de experiencias y observaciones efectuadas en las islas Marquesas, Pomotú y Gilbert durante dos cruceros realizados en las goletas Casco 1888 y Equator 1889 Libros de cuentos * Nuevas noches árabes (1882) * More New Arabian Nights: The Dynamiter (1885); con Fanny Van De Grift Stevenson * The Merry Men and Other Tales and Fables (1887) * Island Nights' Entertainments o Cuentos de los Mares del Sur (1893) * Fables (1896) Otras obras * Edinburgh: Picturesque Notes (1879) * Virginibas Puerisque, and Other Papers (1881) * Familiar Studies of Men and Books (1882) * Memories and Portraits (1887). * Aes Triplex (1887) * Father Damien: an Open Letter to the Rev. Dr. Hyde of Honolulu (1890) * Vailima Letters (1895) * The New Lighthouse on the Dhu Heartach Rock, Argyllshire (1995). Basado en un manuscrito de 1872 editado por R. G. Swearingen. California. Silverado Museum. * Sophia Scarlet (2008). Basado en un manuscrito de 1892 editado por Robert Hoskins. AUT Media (AUT University). Poesía * A Child's Garden of Verses (1885). * Underwoods (1887). * Ticonderoga: A Legend of the West Highlands (1887). * Ballads (1891) * Songs of Travel and Other Verses (1896) Libros de viajes * An Inland Voyage (1878). * Travels with a Donkey in the Cévennes (1879). * The Silverado Squatters (1883). * A través de las Grandes Llanuras (de 1879–80, publicado en 1892). * The Amateur Emigrant (de 1879–80, publicado en 1895). * The Old and New Pacific Capitals (1882). * In the South Seas. * A Footnote to History, Eight Years of Trouble in Samoa (1892). Títulos en español * 1876 Un viaje al continente * 1876 Apología de los ociosos y otras ociosidades * 1881 Estudios familiares del hombre y los libros * 1881 Janet, la torcida * 1882 Las nuevas noches árabes * 1882 El club de los suicidas * 1883 La isla del tesoro * 1884 El ladrón de cadáveres * 1885 El dinamitero * 1885 Markheim * 1885 Olalla * 1886 Las aventuras de David Balfour * 1886 El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde * 1887 Los hombres del mundo alegre * 1888 La flecha negra * 1889 El Conde de Ballantrae (también traducida como El Señor de Ballantrae o El Barón de Ballantrae) * 1889 Aventuras de un cadáver * 1891 El diablo de la botella * 1892 La resaca (Editorial Laertes. Barcelona, 2009. ISBN: 978-84-7584-646-0) * 1893 Noches en la isla * 1893 Cuentos de los mares del sur * 1894 La isla de la aventura, también editado como Bajamar * 1896 El dique de Hermiston * 1900 El embarcamiento inmaduro (incompleta a causa de su muerte) Enlaces externos * Obras de Stevenson en el Proyecto Gutenberg. *Citas de Robert Louis Stevenson en inglés y español en Wikiquote. en:Robert Louis Stevenson de:Robert Louis Stevenson fr:Stevenson Categoría:Escritores de ficción histórica Categoría:Escritores de fantasía categoría:Escritores de Escocia Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Poetas en inglés Categoría:Escritores del Reino Unido Categoría:Novelistas del Reino Unido Categoría:Poetas del Reino Unido Categoría:Escritores del siglo XIX Categoría:Ensayistas Categoría:Cuentistas Categoría:Nacidos en 1850 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1894 Categoría:Escritores de literatura infantil